What odds?
by GodofAllCats
Summary: Annie has been Reaped and it's Finnick's job to keep her alive. But what happens when Annie comes back, but she's still stuck in the Games. Finnick and Annie, they maybe Victors, but what odds were ever in their favour? (Set during Annie's Games and after, rated M for later chapters).


**(A/N: So, I decided to write and Annie and Finnick fanfiction, and I thought the best way to do it was during Annie's Games. I have always been curious as to what happened in Annie's Games, so I hope you all enjoy and feel free to review ^.^)**

_May the odds be ever in your favour._

I could say those words a thousand times, and hear them a million, but it never changed the fact. I, Annie Cresta, had been Reaped. It was like a shock of cold water running down my spine as I stood in front of my District, their faces looking up at me, some in triumph, some in relief and others in despair. It was clear, the moment our Capitol Escort, Justice, read out my name that the odds were not in my favour. How could they be? I don't dare look behind me, I don't think I can stomach his face.

I can feel his eyes on me, and all I want to do is cry. The rigorous training only prepared you for fighting, but not for the Reaping part. I think Justice calls out another name, but how can I be sure? I can barely see what is really going on, never mind here it. I can feel now, someone grab my wrist, and hold it up high, so that the camera's can see. I then feel myself being shown into the Justice Building, and my heart hammers like a drum against my chest.

I am taken into a room, and very carefully sat down onto a soft chair, and told that my visitors will come shortly. First is my mother and father. They hurry in, and I can see them just barely through the haze of my own panic and horror of what has happened. My mother wraps her arms around shoulders, and I can feel the tears splatter on the green dress I wear. She hugs me too tight as her body rakes with sobs. Her words are incoherent, but her hair brushes against my cheek, and I know she doesn't want me to go. How could she? I was her only child being sent to her death. My father gently tugs away my mother, his green eyes like stone his face blank of all emotion. He has a single arm around my mother, and he looks at me with the same stiff-jawed look he has always worn. I have only seen him smile in photos, and that was back when he was young, and the world had not given him such tragedy.

"Do us proud, Annie." Is all he says. He has more will to talk than my mother, more than myself, but he doesn't utter a single 'I love you', just that I do him proud. I nod my head. I had no other purpose, not when I came from a Careerer District.

"I'll try, Dad," I whisper. He tightens his jaw a little more, and it makes me take a step back as he glares.

"You'll do more than try, young lady, you will win." I nod with the order and I don't dare argue. With that the doors open, and Peace Keepers force my parents out the room, my mother still wailing as she is led out. I take a shaking breath as I try to regain myself. The door opens again, and he is there, holding me like he won't be able to again, and knowing my odds, he won't. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders, and bury my face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, taking in his scent.

"I love you," he mutters in my ear, kissing my cheek gently and telling me that it will all be alright. Pretty easy for a Victor to say, but I don't tell him out loud. I just let him hold me and lavish me and kisses. But it seems to soon that we have to part. He kisses my forehead gently before the door opens and the Peace Keeper issues him out. I gulp as I fall back into the chair. Now is no time for crying, and I would see him on the train. Yes, I would see my beautiful Finnick soon.

It wasn't long before I was ushered out, through winding corridors and outside into the glaring sun. Peace Keepers surround me, like they are protecting me, but I know they're not. They just don't want me to run. I suppose if they were to shoot me it would be a quick way to go, but I won't dare disrespect my family name like that. Not after promising my father I would try to win. District Four gather around the train station, along with Capitol cameras that move, zooming in and out trying to catch my face and the face of my fellow tribute. I lower my eyes, I don't dare look at them as I board the train.

I stand in a singular carriage, much larger and grander than I thought it would be. Golden chandeliers hang from the ceiling, the diamonds attached send spectacular specks of rainbows around the carriage. A long, dark table sits in the centre of the carriage, piled high with food, some of which I have never seen before. I walk towards it, my mouth fallen open just a little. I reach out a hand in disbelief. Was this their plan? To fatten us up and then throw us into the Arena? Was this their way to make up for it? For taking our lives before we can even live them?

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Came a voice I didn't recognise. I turned, and saw my fellow tribute. It wasn't until I got to see him that I knew exactly who he was. He Tiel, a friend of my families that I had with as a child. But as we grew older, we had grown a part. Now we stood in a train carriage that took us to our death.

"I would say it was more cruel," I answer, as I walk towards the table. "To show us what we could have had, if we were born in a different way, in the Capitol. A place where we never have to fear for our lives. How can it be amazing?" Tiel just shakes his head at me, the sandy blond dancing around his cheeks.

"Don't be such a downer, Annie. Leave being cynical for when we're in the arena, and you have a knife in your heart." I glare at his words, as he takes a grape, and eats it. It's then that I realise, I never hugged my mother back.


End file.
